Déclaration
by lasolitaire
Summary: Petit One-Shot sur le couple ShizNat... Je ne fais pas de résumé... à vous de le découvrir


**_Note de l'auteur : Petit entremet avant une autre histoire s'étalant sur plusieurs chapitres. Bien sûr le couple Shiznat à l'honneur. _**

**_Petit coucou à Neverland pour ses petits MP qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir._**

* * *

**_Déclaration_**

_Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais te le dire mais sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ? _

_Tu es si délicieuse. Ta couleur est si belle, si crémeuse, si envoûtante et pure. Tu es habillée de cette enveloppe qui te rend encore plus désirable, laissant parfois une partie de toi exposée, me faisant perdre tous mes moyens. Ton odeur est comme un aphrodisiaque pour moi. Lorsque tu es à proximité, je ne peux m'empêcher de humer ton odeur et tel un animal en chasse m'imprégner de toi. Je ne cesse de murmurer ton nom dans mes rêves, mes fantasmes et même dans mes instants de solitudes. Je m'imagine souvent me retrouver seule avec toi, essayant de trouver un moyen pour que Mai ne soit pas sans cesse dans le dortoir pour que je puisse te prendre, te dorloter, te déshabiller du regard et de mes mains et enfin après avoir mémorisé toutes ses formes si chères à mon cœur, appuyer à l'endroit nécessaire pour t'entendre émettre un son délicieux à mon oreille me signalant que tu es prête à m'offrir ce que je désire et me donne envie. Je ne peux plus me contenir : la journée, je pense à toi et la nuit, je rêve de toi. _

_Tu es assise tranquillement à m'attendre. J'ai froid pour toi … L'endroit où tu te situes n'est pas très attractif et chaleureux mais rien qu'à t'imaginer m'attendant sagement, cela me donne une certaine envie qui ne cesse d'augmenter et de taper à la porte de mon esprit. J'aimerais tellement t'avoir chaque jour auprès de moi. Mai m'affirme que tu deviens une drogue et que ma santé mentale commence à défaillir tellement tu envahis mon esprit. Et alors qui y-a-t-il de mal à cela ? Tu ne l'es pas, tu es juste mon essentiel, ma motivation pour me lever chaque matin, ma raison de vivre. Je sens une humidité remplir une zone particulière de mon corps quand je pense à toi. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches essayant de remémorer ta forme et ton odeur. Je sens un frisson me parcourir quand j'imagine mes mains te caresser. Une chaleur supplémentaire envahit mon corps suite à l'anticipation du plaisir que tu m'apporterais si tu étais là, auprès de moi. Ne pas pouvoir satisfaire mes envies, me laisse vide et tellement triste. Triste de te sentir loin de moi. Impuissante de ne pas aller à l'encontre des raisonnements de Mai. Troublée par l'effet de manque que je ressens quand je ne te vois pas. Jalouse de savoir que certains ou certaines peuvent prendre du plaisir en ta compagnie. Envieuse de tous ces gens qui peuvent te regarder. Frustrée lorsque je pense que certains d'entre eux ne comprennent pas la chance qu'ils ont de te voir et peut-être même te frôler. _

_J'aimerais te prendre entre mes mains et te caresser au sommet de ta surface, essayant de te faire sortir cette substance ayant un goût si bon et si fin. J'en viens à m'imaginer que ton goût et ton odeur doivent-être différents selon les périodes. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour être rassasiée. Non, je l'affirme, je ne pourrais jamais être rassasiée de toi, ma douce et belle obsession. Je voudrais te réclamer mienne devant la Terre entière. Ne faire qu'un avec toi. Je ne peux plus attendre de te voir. Je ne veux plus aller à l'encontre de mes envies. Même si cela en devient malsain ou bestial, je m'en moque. Je te veux maintenant. Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans tous les endroits que je côtoie. Je te veux du matin au soir, à toute heure de la journée. Te sentir en moi dans mes draps serait le summum de mon apogée. Etre nue près de toi, te goûtant, te désirant et essayant d'assouvir ma soif sans fin. Impossible … j'ai faim de toi, faim de ta présence alors je t'en prie ne me fais plus attendre et laisse-moi te goûter en entier pour que je puisse enfin dire ton nom dans un moment de pur plaisir et de jouissance n'appartenant qu'à nous._

_Malheureusement, je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me retourner mes sentiments car tu es parfaite, unique en ton genre et bien d'autres mots que je ne peux pas expliciter mais juste ressentir douloureusement…_

- « Ara je ne peux pas en lire davantage »

Shizuru se retira de l'ordinateur portable de Natsuki, légèrement tremblante et excitée. Elle fixa la porte de la salle de bain. _Ara Ara Ma Natsuki est tellement timide qu'elle préfère faire sa déclaration dans un fichier de son ordinateur plutôt que de me le dire en face. Je suis fière d'avoir fouillé son ordinateur. Mai-san m'a demandé de veiller sur Natsuki toute la nuit. Je la remercierais la prochaine fois que je la verrais… Fu fu fu …. Il semblerait que ce soir Natsuki va pouvoir assouvir ses besoins... et moi les miens._ _Ara Shizuru, tu dois te contenir et ne pas penser trop ecchi même si le côté bestial de Ma Natsuki est une chose que je veux … Ikezu Natsuki… Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre bien sagement si tu ne te dépêches pas de sortir de la salle de bain. Fu fu fu Ma Natsuki aura besoin d'un autre bain quand j'en aurais fini avec elle. Je me dois d'être à la hauteur de sa déclaration et lui montrer que moi aussi je l'aime et la désire. _

Natsuki sortit de la douche avec une simple serviette autour de son corps et fixa Shizuru « Il y a un problème Shizuru ? »

Celle-ci secoua la tête et commença à s'avancer avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Elle retira délicatement sa veste puis déboutonna sa chemise et fit glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes d'une manière très sensuelle, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge et un shorty en dentelle fine. Natsuki fixa la scène ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne pouvait détourner le regard de cette créature de rêve lui faisant face. Elle sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'elle entendit une voix douce et excitante « Ma Natsuki n'a pas à se retenir, pour réclamer ce qui lui appartient. Mai-san n'est pas là pour t'empêcher alors fais tout ce que tu désires avec mon corps »

Natsuki regarda incrédule Shizuru et se sentit plaquée au sol. Elle essaya de se libérer de l'emprise mais Shizuru avait déjà commencé sa petite séance particulière, valant un premier gémissement de notre louve… le premier d'une longue série de gémissements plus ou moins … sonores... dirons-nous...

L'ordinateur portable était toujours allumé malgré les trois heures de séances particulières qu'avait infligé notre Kaichou préférée à notre motarde, très… disons déroutée par le comportement si… démonstratif de Shizuru, mais totalement satisfaite.

On pouvait par ailleurs finir la déclaration chaude de Natsuki.

Sur la dernière ligne était signalée

… _Oh oui chère Mayo comme je t'aime_


End file.
